SuperWho-The Untold Story 9
by CrazyFandoms
Summary: The title says it all. We only see the 9th Doctor with Rose, but as we all should know, Rose finds out that the Doctor has done things before he met her. So what happened? My story begins right after when the 8th Doctor has just regenerated into the 9th Doctor. This is the untold story of the 9th Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

**I want lots of reviews and pointers please.**

**The first meeting**

It was a bright and sunny day in wonderful sin city. Sam was sitting in the car reading through the paper, and looking through his dad's old, beat up, journal. Dean was in the dinner across the street getting a bacon breakfast sandwich and a two coffee's. Sam didn't filch when Dean slammed the car door. He handed Sam his coffee and took out his sandwich.

"Well? Anything?" Dean asked taking an enormous bite out of his bacon sandwich.

Sam sipped a bit of his coffee. "Yeah, there's something. Listen to this, "A young new married couple checked in to the Love Nest hotel, the maid was bringing in room service when she heard a scream coming from the room. She ran in and saw that the wife on the floor with no head." And the husband too." Sam gave Dean that 'let's go check this out' look. Dean scanned the paper as a mixture of drool and muster dripped onto the paper.

Dean looked up at Sam uncertain. "Are we sure they're not Vamps, no signs of them around?"

Sam shook his head and said "No, nothing that would suggest that."

"Well, any sort of demonic signs, or ectoplasm or something that would make sure we aren't just dealing with a really jealous, ex-girlfriend?"

"No, but it's still worth checking out right? Maybe we could go down to the sheriff's office and see the body. We might even be able to find out if this sort of thing has happened before. I can't seem to find any history of this happening before so often."

"How many murders have happened all with the same M.O.?"

"The couple makes four."

Dean frowned, and then took another bite out of his sandwich. He rolled his eyes and turned the car on. AC/DC playing in the background as they drove in silence to the police station. They changed into suits, grabbed there fake FBI badges and walked around to the trunk of their car to grab a gun.

Whoosh, whooooosh, whoooooooooooosh. Dean slapped Sam on the shoulder.

"Hey! Do you hear that?" Dean said, looking around in distress almost.

Sam looked around confused, "Yeah, it's called the wind, Dean. Now come on, we got work to do." Sam put the secret compartment in the trunk down and walked away. Dean stood there for a moment and looked around. Whatever that sound was, it was close. He knew it wasn't the wind. Dean slammed the trunk and followed Sam, still shifting his eyes and glancing behind him every so often. He felt like they were being watch.

They walked into the station and introduced themselves as officers Banner and Stark. They were just about to be escorted to the sheriff's office when a bald man with ears as big as satellite dishes, wearing a white dress shirt with a high collar, a big floppy tie, waist coat, an almost trench over coat, some light grey, high waist pants and a pair of black, rubbish ankle shoes interrupted them.

"Hello!" The man said smiling so wide it like looking at the Chester cat from Alice in Wonderland. "My name is John Smith, health and safety." John Smith spoke with a British accent and pulled out a badge of some sorts.

Sam looked at it and was very confused why this man was showing them a blank piece of paper. Sam screwed up his eyes and Dean punched him in the gut. They exchanged looks of 'what the hell man?' and quickly smiled trying to act as normal as possible.

"I don't remember hearing about a safety inspecting, who sent you?" The young lady who was escorting Sam and Dean asked. She folded her arms and took a defensive position.

John Smith smiled and lifted his chin up slightly as he said, "Why, the company of course. And when they hear that you didn't let me do my inspection they will be very cross with you." His expression changed, into a cold hard look that gave even Dean the shivers, despite the fact that he looked like a. "I can see about 10 safety violations in this room alone," John Smith moved in closer to the young lady looking serious and stern. He then back off, and smiled as Sam and Dean. "And who might you two be?"

Both Sam and Dean stood there for a moment unsure of what to do. Dean finally pulled out his badge. "FBI, my name is Stark and this is my partner. Officer Banner. We are here about the murder of the newly Weds."

John Smith looked down and then up, grinning. Sam could see something in his eyes, like a great sadness.

"Good, maybe you can find out what did this."

Both Sam and Dean where taken back by the word 'what' and not 'who'.

"Did you say find out what did this?" Sam asked wanting to make sure he didn't mishear it.

"Did I? Sorry I meant who. Now are you going to let me do my job, or am I going to have to call the company and tell them that along with 10 safety violations you were unwilling to co-operate?" John Smith looked back over to the young woman, and John Smith almost sounded sarcastic.

The young women nodded, "Alright, go on then. If you two gentlemen follow me to the sheriff's office."

John Smith smiled and nodded a goodbye to Sam and Dean as they went their separate ways. "Why would he care about this murder?" Dean whispered to Sam.

Sam shrugged and frowned while raising his eyebrows. "I don't know." Sam said in a low husky voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**John Smith**

Whoosh, whoooooosh, whooooooooosh, dong. A blue police box appeared in the back parking lot behind a police department. The Doctor staggered out of the TARDIS disoriented, and looked around. He had no idea where he was; he noticed the American flag and sighed. The Doctor walked back into the TARDIS and took a look at the monitor. Something had brought the TARDIS here or he had just flown her incorrectly again.

The monitor showed "Help us!" in big bold letter's. The doctor ran his hand over his head, a little confused when he realized he had little to no hair. Before he could find a mirror to see what had happened to his beautiful hair the TARDIS began to make a terrible noise.

"No, no, no! Don't do that, not now!" The Doctor started to run around the control panel pressing buttons and switching, switches. The Doctor notice that his voice was different to, had he regenerated? The TARDIS continued to make the noise growing louder with ever button and switch the Doctor touched.

The TARDIS began to make a low and loud growling sound, and the Doctor ran out of his TARDIS. Smoke started to seep through the doors.

"No! Don't! Stop it! Stop it now!" The Doctor yelled. Now he was stuck here, wherever here was, for a while. The Doctor turned around frustrated and a bright light hit his chest. It didn't hurt him, but something in his coat pocket began to feel warm. He reached in and pulled out his psychic paper, and it had a message on it.

"Our species is dying! There's not many of us left, please, someone. Help us!"

The Doctor looked at the message not knowing what to think. Someone had enough power to send him a message through psychic paper and he figured they had brought the TARDIS here as well. Seeing as he had nothing else to do, the Doctor thought he would investigate. The police station seemed as good a place as any to start.

He walked away from the TARDIS, arms crossed and a determined look on his face. He walked into the police station and listened to the chatter going on around him.

"It is the third murder this week," Someone whispered across the room.

"Fourth, and there seems to be no connection to any of the victims." A second person corrected.

The Doctor caught bits here and there about these murders. He noticed two gentlemen in suits that stranded out from the rest. One was tall and had a mop head of hair; the Doctor ran his fingers over his new almost bald head. What had happened to his wonderful hair, he missed it. The other one was a little shorter and had brown hair that was jelled up in the front, in spikes.

The Doctor walked over and stopped the girl escorting them. "Hello!" The Doctor said in a friendly voice. "My name is John Smith, health and safety." The Doctor introduced himself as he pulled out his psychic paper. After he had said it out loud the Doctor decided that he didn't like the name, or the alibi. He quite enjoyed having people call him 'Doctor'.

"I don't remember hearing about a safety inspecting, who sent you?" The young lady who was escorting the two gentlemen asked. She folded her arms and took a defensive position.

The Doctor smiled and lifted his chin up slightly as he said, "Why, the company of course. And when they hear that you didn't let me do my inspection they will be very cross with you." His expression changed, into a cold hard. "I can see about 10 safety violations in this room alone," The Doctor moved in closer to the young lady looking serious and stern. He then back off and smiled as he asked "And who might you two be?"

Both gentlemen stood there looking caught off guard. Then finally the shorter one spoke up and said in a deep grungy voice, "I am officer Stark FBI and this is my partner. Officer Banner. We are here about the murder of the newly Weds."

The Doctor looked down and then up, grinning. Trying not to seem saddened. The Doctor had a good guess that the four murders where connected to the cries of help he was getting.

"Good, maybe you can find out what did this."

"Did you say find out what did this?" Agent Banner asked wanting to make sure he didn't mishear it.

"Did I? Sorry I meant who. Now are you going to let me do my job, or am I going to have to call the company and tell them that along with 10 safety violations you were unwilling to co-operate?" The Doctor looked back over to the young woman, and he almost sounded sarcastic.

The young women nodded, "Alright, go on then. If you two gentlemen follow me to the sheriff's office."

The Doctor smiled and nodded a goodbye to agents Stark and Banner as they went their separate ways. The Doctor then went to the basement to investigate. He found his way into the evidence room and began to look around for any clues.

Suddenly a white light flew towards him from one of the allies and then stopped just before it hit him in the face. The Doctor stared at it as the light bounced in his face.

"Who are you?" The Doctor asked interested. The light began to back away slowly and the Doctor followed it to an evidence box where the light disappeared into. The Doctor read the box number and it read 4815.

The Doctor removed it from its self and took the lid off to look inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bodies**

Sam and Dean walked into the sheriff's office and Dean thanked the girl who escorted them with a wink. Sam gave a disapproving look as Dean turned around and sat down.

"So, you are the two FBI agents, huh?" The sheriff asked. He had grey hair and looked rather worn down. Dean noticed the bowl of assorted nuts on the table and was eyeing them.

"Yes Sir, I am agent Banner and this is agent Stark." Sam gave Dean a nudge with his foot, and Dean snapped out of his trance and gave Sam the stink eye while smiling.

"Well, we can use all the help we can get. I think we might be dealing with a serial killer, but we can't connect any of the victims."

"Has anything like this happened before?" Dean asked moving closer to the nut bowl as he pretended to seem interested.

"We have had many cases where people had heads, hand, feet even missing. Most times it's Mob members trying to cover their tracks, but we've never had one where it happened three days in a row." The sheriff looked down at his desk rubbing his head out of frustration.

"Well, we are more than happy to help. If we could just get a copy of the files you have on the murder that would be great. Also, may we take a look at the body?" Dean asked as he grabbed a small handful of peanuts. The sheriff nodded and walked over to his door. Dean stuffed the peanuts in his mouth and tried not to choke on them.

The sheriff walked back to his desk and the young lady who escorted them was standing next to Sam and Dean. "Jean will show you to the morgue, and get you a copy of those files."

Dean and Sam thanked the sheriff and shook his hand. Jean escorted them to the morgue and pulled out the body. Both Dean and Sam frowned at the smell, and the sight of this headless woman. They then pulled out the man, once again headless.

Sam and Dean looked at the bodies for a long while. They didn't notice anything strange until they got to the stomach.

"Hey Dean, check this out."

Dean walked over to see what Sam had found. Sam moved out of the way and held the stomach up to the light. Dean squinted his eyes and saw a purple figure that was the size of the stomach but had small arms and legs and something that looked like a neck which extended to the esophagus.

"What the hell?!" Dean asked in discuss.

"Yeah, and it looks like it went all the way to head, here look." Sam pealed the esophagus, and the purple neck almost went to where the head was missing.

Sam frowned and silently agreed with Dean's statement. He moved over to the other body and notice that the woman also had the strange purple thing in her stomach.

Dean pulled off one of his gloves and got his phone out. He began to dial a number and held the phone to his ear as it rang.

"What do you need now?" A rather angry voice spoke.

"Bobby, we need you to help." Dean as if Bobby wouldn't hope them.

Bobby's voice dripped with sarcasm "Well there is shocker!"

Dean could visualize Bobby rolling his eyes at them. "It's this case we are on, do you know about the murders in Las Vegas?"

"Yeah I heard about it, sounds like a hunter going after a few vamps."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. Only there were no signs of vampires in the area and Sam convinced me to look further into it. Now, have you ever heard of a monster that lives in a human's stomach?" There was a silence as Dean finished.

Finally after a few long minutes Bobby finally spoke. "What? No I haven't, what exactly have you boys found?"

"I'm not sure Bobby. But it is purple, small, seems to have some sort of body located in the stomach, and a long neck that goes to where the head is missing."

"What the hell?! And you want me to...what try and find out what it is?"

"Yes….please." Dean added abruptly "Bobby look..."

"This is way above my pay grade." Bobby interrupted, he sighed. "Alright, I'll see what I can do. But you should check in with Cas. Maybe he knows something about all this."

Dean heard a flapping noise and looked up from his shoes to see Castiel standing in front of his looking very upset. "Yeah, he just showed up. Listen Bobby, I will call you back O.K.?"

"Alright, you boys be careful now." Bobby said with concern.


	4. Chapter 4

**Box 4815**

The Doctor looked inside the box and the light died down. Inside he saw a make-up kit, a hair brush, some cologne, and a red box. The Doctor removed the red box and studied it. On the bottom of it was a hand print, but it was not a human hand print.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the box. The box grew hot, and shorted out his sonic. Darkness filled the room, and then a light form a hotel room turned on. The Doctor watched as a scenario began to play in front of him.

He watched as a couple revealed there true forms, they had an eye come out of their mouth, and began to shed its human hosts. The Doctor had never encountered such a creature before. When someone crashed through the window and took off their heads. The woman screamed a sound that was like a baby pterodactyl.

The Doctor was angry, but tried not to show it. Even though he did not see who the attacker was he would make them pay. The Doctor grabbed the box and put it into his pocket, and began to make his way out of the station. He got close to the front, and saw a young man sitting at a desk looking very stressed out.

"Excuse me, are you new here?" The Doctor asked with a friendly voice.

The young man looked up throwing papers everywhere. He sprinted off with some papers in his hand and ran back to get some more. "Yes, I am. Look this isn't a really good time...I still have to finish this paper work and hand off case files to people..."

"Well, I was waiting for a copy of a case file that went with evidence box 4815. You wouldn't happen to have it would you?" The Doctor interrupted, sounding rather annoyed.

"Uuuuuhhhhhhh..." The young man rattles around his desk trying to get organized. After a few short minuets of searching he said in a bit of a panic, "No, I don't. I just gave a copy to Jean. You're on that case too? Wait, I can print a copy for you!" His voice was desperate as the Doctor began to walk away.

"Fantastic! Of course I am on that case too! Well, don't keep me waiting. Where is the printer?"

The young man printed off the case finals and led the Doctor to the printer. They wait about a minute when the printer made a funny noise.

"Oh no!" The man opened a drawer and found it empty. "It has run out of paper! I will run over to the storage and grab some, I won't be a minute!" The man said speedily walking backwards.

As he turn around and ran past the organized chaos he had yet to be a part of.

"You better not be!" The Doctor yelled as he ran away. He stood there trying not to look awkward. This was hard seeing as how he was dressed. The Doctor looked down at his outfit and thought that it might be time for a change, but then again he love it. The man ran back almost out of breath and filled the printer with paper and hit "Start".

The printer began to print and the young man smiled happily panting. "There, you see. It is nice when you behave like you're supposed to." He patted the printer like it was his pet dog.

The Doctor took the printed copies of the files. "Fantastic, thank you very much." The Doctor was just about to walk away when he notice a stack of printer paper sitting under the printer. He leaned back and said, "just so you know, there was paper right there."

The young man looked down and laughed at his stupidity as the Doctor walked out the front door. There was no point going back to the TARDIS. In his experience the TARDIS was better left alone when she made funny sounds.

The Doctor walked past agents Stark and Banner as they argued over something and got into their car.

They didn't acknowledge his presents as he walked by. Which didn't matter, he had a job to do.

* * *

**Hello there! Here is the 4ht chapter and I hope you are enjoying the story so far. This is my first fanfiction so your feedback is welcomed. Let me know how I'm doing with my characters, tips to help me out, criticism. **

**I really do hope you enjoy the crossover, and as a little sneak peek, this is a part one of three series. It start out with this, then moves over to WhoLock and then I put the three together for a wonderful SuperWhoLock! But it will be under the Supernatural-Doctor Who crossover section. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Investigation**

Dean hung up the phone and looked at Cas, who had grabbed some gloves and went over to examine the two bodies.

"Well, do you have any in site for us?" Dean asked throwing his arms out in frustration.

Castiel looked at the bodies, he satired blankly at them for a long while before he finally spoke.

"I have no idea what these creatures are. They don't feel demonic, or like anything I have ever encountered before." Castiel said with a bit of a sigh.

Dean looked at Cas like 'seriously, that's all I get'. Sam gave his accepting, soulful frown. "Do you know anyone who could help is figure out what these things are? Any of your angle buddy's or something?"

Cas looked offed into the distance deep in thought. It was several minutes before Dean lost his patience.

"Anytime, if you can't think of anyone then just say so,"

"There is someone who would be able to help us. We have been watching him for centuries maybe longer. It will not be easy to find him" Cas walked closer to Dean until he was almost in his face.

"Ok, great who is he?" Dean asked, and Sam leaned forward to listen in. There was a flapping noise and Castiel was leaned back on his chair disappointed. "I hate it when he does that." The statement was as if everyone should already know that.

Dean looked over and nodded his head in agreement. They began to clean up when Jean walked in with a copy of the case files.

"Here you are gentlemen, sorry it took so long. The new guy is still trying to get a hang of things here."

"That ok, I think we are finished up here anyways. Thank you." Sam said generously. He quickly glanced over the files and grinned. "I think we can manage to let ourselves out, thank you again for everything." Sam looked up to see Jean eyeing Dean.

"If you get anything more, or NEED any more help, don't hesitate to call us." Dean used a flirtatious voice filled with charm and a wink as he handed Jean his card. Sam coughed loudly to try and pull his brother attention back. Dean returned the annoyed cough with a disappointed look in his eyes. "Really though, don't be afraid to call."

Jean smiled and leaned in towards Dean slightly, almost like she was going to kiss him. Instead she replied "Oh, I won't be." She then backed off slowly, and took Dean's card. They followed Jean out of the morgue and let themselves out the front.

As they got to their car Dean could sense Sam staring at him. "What?!" Dean demanded. He hated when Sam disapproved of his action, not that he really cared about his actual opinion, but that it usually lead to a big fight between them.

"You know, if you bothered to pay any attention to any girl at all, you would have seen that Jean is married." Sam let the knowledge sink in for a bit. Dean face became focus, and slightly confused.

"No, she wasn't. I didn't see any ring." Dean opened the car door and got in. Sam leaned in thought the passenger window.

"Yes, she is. She had her ring on the whole time, until she took your card. I saw her take it off and put it in her pocket."

"Ever hear the saying "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas?"" Dean interrupted. "Just let it go alright, we got a job to do anyways."

Sam gave a heavy sigh and got in the car. Dean turned up the music as loud as he could to try and bring down the tension. Sam read the case files as they drove to the Love Nest hotel.

* * *

**Hello again! Here is another chapter for you all! Please send any feedback, good, bad, what you liked so far or didn't. It will help me as I continue. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Eknodines**

The sun bounced off the tall buildings and flashy signs as the bus drove down the road. The signs were large and reflected the sunlight into the Doctor's eyes. He tried to steady himself as the bus came to an abrupt stop in front of the "Love Nest Hotel". The Doctor got off the bus and took in the amazing hotel that was before him.

It was tall, so tall it touched the heavens. The reflecting glass made it sparkle brighter than any diamond. The large sign looked rather dull in the daytime, but the Doctor could picture a magnificent fluorescent sign brighter than the rest in the evening.

The Doctor walked through the front doors and noticed a casino over on the left hand side of the hotel and a romantic restaurant on the right. He looked over the case files, he memorized the room number the couple was in the night of the murder, room 808. The Doctor walked up to the front desk and smiled at the woman standing behind the counter.

"Hello, how may I help you today?" The woman asked very friendly.

The Doctor looked around the hotel, taking in the beauty of the chandeliers and stained windows. "I believe I have a reservation, for room 808."

The woman typed into her computer and searched for the reservation. "Ah, yes of course, Mr. Milton?" The Doctor nodded his head and pulled out his psychic paper and handed it over to the woman for identification. She seemed to confirm him as Mr. Milton and handed back his identification. "Yes, we seem to be having a problem with that room, would it be alright if we moved you to room 822?"

The Doctor gave a simple "yes" and the woman at the desk continued, "Perfect, and we have you booked for two nights here is that still ok?"

"That still works for me." The Doctor replied. The woman checked Mr. Milton in and handed the Doctor a key card.

"Here you are, please enjoy your stay."

The Doctor nodded and smiled and walked over to the elevator with taking note of everything and everyone he could see. As far as he could tell, this was a normal hotel. Couples and rich folk and dancers walked from the casino, to the elevators, to the restaurant. Everything seemed to be, well normal.

The elevator opened and the Doctor pressed the 8th floor button. Just as the doors where closing an old man waved at the Doctor to hold the door for him.

"What floor?" the Doctor asked cheerfully.

"Eight, same as you." The elevator doors closed and the old man grabbed the Doctors coat. "I know who you are and why your here. I didn't think it was possible to get a hold of you, Doctor." The man's voiced changed from sweet and normal sounding to dark and cold. Almost like there was something inside of him, like the old man was just a host to, what? The Doctor quickly though of all the creatures he knew who could do that, but no came to mind right away.

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something, but before he could speak the old man let go of his coat and the elevator doors opened. They both walked out in silence, and stood there saying nothing for three minutes.

Finally the old man turned and whispered "Follow me."

The Doctor did follow the old man with great caution. They walked to room 808, the old man opened the door and walked in. There were heads that turned and looked at both the old man and the Doctor. They seemed to be looking for more evidence.

"Take a break boys, and lady. I have it covered from here." The old man spoke with authority and a hint of sweatiness.

Looks of protest filled their faces but they did as they were told and left. The old man closed the door as the last officer walked out. He then approached the Doctor.

"Well, I believe you have many questions for me." His voice was back to that dark and cold sound. This time the Doctor didn't hesitate.

"What are you, what planet are you from and why are you here?" The Doctor spoke with a calm voice but filled with frustration.

"We are the Eknodines, from the planet Plasokinje. We are here because our home planet was enslaved by the Krillo. You are here because we brought you and your machine to help us. We have been here for a century living peacefully alongside the humans. Until recently, someone has discovered us and now we are all dying. There are only 80 of us left, please will you help us?"

The Doctor could tell that the old man practiced that speech. He sounded like he has rehearsed it in front of a mirror a hundred times. The Doctor paused and though pacing up and down the room. Although he did not recognize the species Eknodines, he did recognize the planet name. The last time he heard of Plasokinje was in the Acetylcholine solar system. However he didn't remember the planet actually being inhabited.

The Doctor stopped pacing and turned to face the man. "Krillo you say? They invaded your home planet and enslaved your kin? How did you manage to escape?"

The old man nodded, "We escaped by stealing an escape pod, we crash landed here and made a home for ourselves."

"But at what cost? What happens to your human host when you leave them?" The Doctor tried not to yell. The old man walked into the bedroom and the Doctor followed.

As if to answer his question the old man began to revile his true form. A great big blue eye came out of his mouth. The eye then began to push forward out the old man's mouth and reviled a green neck. The Eknodine crawled up and left his human host. The old man fell to the ground, the Doctor rushed to catch him before he hit the floor. The Doctor checked for a pulse and found one.

He then turned his attention to the creature standing before him. The Eknodine was no higher than his knee and had green skin. "His name is Frank, and will be fine with no recollection of me being in him. You see? All is,"

Suddenly two men rushed into the room, one grabbed the Doctor and threw him against the wall, and the other took out machete and went for the head of the Eknodine. "No! Don't" the Doctor yelled in desperation, feeling rather hopeless as his attempts to throw off his attacker were useless. Blood splattered the room and the Eknodine was missing his head. Fury filled the Doctor as he realized his attackers were agents Stark and Banner.

* * *

**So we are now getting closer and closer to the two perspectives becoming one. I had a lot of fun making this chapter. In case you don't know the Ekondine are an actual Doctor Who creature and were seen in the episode "Amy's Choice" by the 11th Doctor. I just had to make up a home plant and a reason for why they where on earth. **

**Also back in the Chapter 'Box 4815' The young man run to get paper in the printer, and in the episode "Partners in Crime" (Season 4) the 10th Doctor asks if there is paper in the printer, because last time there wasn't. So I threw that in there to make that connection. Hope you Enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hotel Encounter**

Sam and Dean sat in there hotel room reading over the case files they had received. So far the only connection they had between the victims were that they all contained the same contents in there stomach as the other two victims.

"Man, I am getting nothing over here, how about you?" Dean huffed in disappointment.

Sam looked up from his laptop, "No, nothing here. I guess we could check out the hotel of the last victim. It says here they were staying in room 808." A phone began to ring in the background. Dean looked at the ID.

"Yeah, I guess. Bobby, do you have anything for us?"

"Would I be calling you if I didn't? It turns out there was another hunter in town but he has been missing since the couple died."

"Well that's great, this hunter have a name?" Dean could hear Bobby flipping papers in the background.

"Her name is Kate but she goes by 'Killer'. I have never heard of her before, Rufus says that he has hunter with her once or twice. Any idea with what she was dealing with yet? I can't find anything on my end."

"No, nothing yet. Cas said that he might know someone who would know, but we have not heard back from him yet."

There was a short pause and Bobby let out a heavy sigh. "Alright, I'll keep digging. I will let you know if I find anything."

"Thanks Bobby." Dean hung up the phone and turned to Sam. "Well, he's got nothing, looks like we are going with your plan."

"Let's go check out the hotel. Find some clue that could help us." Sam said as he grabbed his coat and turned off his laptop.

They drove up to this magnificent building with a large sign that said "The Love Nest Hotel". They parked the impala and grabbed some equipment. Sam decided to take the machete, if they encountered whatever it was they were dealing with decapitation seemed to be the way to go. Dean took his gun and they walked into the hotel. They both noticed the casino on the left hand side of the hotel.

"Maybe we could drop in there and do some investigation." Dean whispered over to Sam, as he waved at some dancers walkingby.

Sam gave him the look and whispered back "Really? You could at least try to pretend to be professional."

"Hello how may I help you?" The lady working the front desk asked in a friendly voice.

"We would like to see room 808," Sam spoke with authority and pulled out his fake FBI badge as he finished his sentence. "Please."

Dean also pulled out his badge and showed the lady working the desk, who didn't seem entirely convinced.

"One moment please." She picked up the phone and called someone. "Yes, hello this is Nancy calling from the Love Nest Hotel. I have an agent Stark and Banner from the FBI wanting to see room 808," she paused as she listened to whomever was speaking on the other end. "I see, yes of course. Goodbye." She hung up the phone and looked at Sam and Dean. She then did some typing on her computer and handed them a key card.

"Here you are gentlemen, sorry about that. I had to make sure you weren't reporters." Nancy said very apologetic, and Sam smiled at her while Dean tried to stay focused.

"Not a problem at all."

* * *

Sam and Dean got off the elevator, just as a bunch of cops where getting on. They exchanged awkward looks as the cops got on the elevator. Sam looked around for security cameras. There seemed to be one strategically placed in the hallways. They headed to room 808, which was harder to locate than it should have been.

The hotel seemed to be set up like a maze of some sorts. Dean rounded a corner and let out a sigh of relief.

"Finally! Sam give me the key card."

They opened the door and walked into the room. Dean pulled out his gun and signaled to Sam to be quiet. He could hear something coming from the bedroom, but he couldn't tell what it was. He approached the bedroom with caution. Dean opened the door a bit, and saw a man standing near the door blocking his view and heard a thud to the ground.

Dean was sure that someone was in trouble, and then he heard a voice beginning to speak, "His name is Frank, and will be fine with no recollection of me being in him. You see? All is,"

Dean gave Sam the signal and rushed into the room. He pinned the man who was blocking view, so that he couldn't move. Sam ran in and pulled out his machete and aimed for the head of the small green creature.

"No! Don't!" Dean realized the man he was holding back was John Smith from the police department. His voice was filled with desperation, blood splattered the room and Dean pushed John Smith against the wall.

* * *

**AHHHHHHH! I hope you are as excited about the next Chapter as I am. I can't wait to put the next chapter up! Once again your feedback is appreciated.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Doctor...Who?**

"Is it in you too?" Dean demanded holding a gun to the Doctor head. He said nothing, but he gave them a looked that gave them both the shivers.

"I said, is it in you too?" Dean repeated.

"Yes you did, good for you." The Doctor could tell that his sarcastic comment annoyed agent Stark, but he didn't care. "Well, you're not FBI agents. So who are you really?"

"You're not health or safely. And we asked you a question first." Sam moved in closer and flipped his machete around feeling dangerous. Everyone could feel the tension building up.

There was a flapping noise and both Sam and Dean where pulled away from the Doctor and a third party stood between them. Dean struggled to get back on his feet. He rubbed his head then looked up to see Castiel standing in front of John Smith. "Cas, WHAT THE HELL?!"

The Doctor looked at the mysterious man, he was tall and wore a trench coat. He felt like he had seen him somewhere before, but he couldn't remember where. The stranger named Cas, appeared out of nowhere and looked board.

"This man, is very important. He is the one I was searching for. His name is the Doctor, and he will be able to help us."

Dean and Sam both looked at each other with shock and surprise. The Doctor was appalled that this Cas would assume that he would help them! After what just happened? Everyone stopped and stared blankly at Cas.

"Look, we need to work together on this, or more people are going to die." Cas had said the magic words. Sam began to yell at can, and Dean and the Doctor started to argue was both using an awful lot of sassiness.

"You want us to work with _him_? When he is obviously working with the monsters."

"There is no way, I am working with them."

"Oh, really? And why would that be?"

"Cas, there has to be another way! I don't think we can trust him."

"I don't know maybe because you just killed an endangered species."

"That thing could have killed you." Dean found it hard to argue with a man who had a British accent. He just sounded so professional.

"It was the size of a lamp, what was it going to do, blind me to death?"

"Well, who asked you anyway?"

"Enough!" Cas boomed over the arguing. There was a moment of silence before Dean spoke again.

"Who are you anyway? What is your name?"

"I'm the Doctor, destroyer of planets and savior to species. I have saved your world more times than there are stars in the sky. I know the past, the present, and the future. I shape history and save lives, I am the one who will not ignore or stand by when something is wrong. I will fight for your species and I have fought for others. I am the last great Time Lord, I am the oncoming storm. Who are you?" the Doctor spoke with great calmness and fury.

Sam and Dean both looked at each other stunned, almost unable to speak. But Sam was able to ask the question "Doctor, who?"

"And why are you dressed like that?" It was really bugging Dean. The way the Doctor speaks and the way he was dressed threw him off.

The Doctor looked down at his clothes, "What? Is it the tie? It's too much isn't it?"

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that. So this is the first time the Doctor has been able to stop and think about his appearance since he regenerated. He recognizes that he has regenerated but is so focused on the task at hand that he has not been able to stop and actually criticize his new regeneration. **

**Please send me reviews, I really would like the feedback and call me out if I start to write Sam, Dean, Cas or the Doctor out of character. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Working Together**

"Yeah, it's the tie that's too much." Dean said sarcastically. There was a low gran from Frank who was still unconscious on the floor.

"We should leave." Sam pointed out. "I'm surprised that no one has come to see who is yelling."

The Doctor looked at the Eknodine with a great sadness. "We can't leave him here. Not like this."

Sam and Dean picked up the Eknodine and handed it to Cas. "Put it in the car, we will be down there shortly."

Cas disappeared and Sam, Dean, and the Doctor walked out of the hotel room just as Frank began to wake up. They exited the building still unsure about working together. When they went for to the car Cas was already in the back seat, trying to hide the dead Eknodine. Tensions still lied between them, and as Dean drove they began to build. Dean tuned the radio up and Sam looked over a little concerned. Dean stopped in the middle of nowhere in the desert. Everyone got out, and Sam and Dean pulled out the shovels.

They dug deep down, and gently place whatever it was in the grave. They filled the hole up and stood in silence for a minute.

"To the Eknodine, I promise to find you a new planet. I will ensure your species survival, and bring justice those who brought your species to near extinction. I shall indeed help you."

Sam began to look worried, he did kill this, what did the Doctor call it? An Eknodine, Eknodine? Out of all the things he has seen and done, the Doctor scared him for some reason, like a run and hide reaction. Maybe it was the way the Doctor spoke, full of rage and fury but with a clam tone.

The Doctor looked over at Sam, "You have killed part of an endangered species, I will not forget this."

"That's...ugh, that's great. But what exactly are we doing here? I mean we are looking for a hunter obviously, but what are those things?" Dean interrupted. Cas signed and rolled his eyes.

"We need to find the hunter who is killing these Eknodines, and stop them."

"Yeah, I got that much Sherlock. "

"We need to find the other Eknodines, I can find them a new home where they can start over, and not have to be inside humans to blend in."

"Great, how are we going to find them? Wait, how many Ekno...dons are there?"

"Eknodines," the Doctor corrected. "And there are only 79 of them now, thanks to you two." He shot Sam a hard look.

"79? Great, and they could be anywhere. Why don't you and Cas go looking to find the Eknodines and Sam and I will go looking for this hunter. We may have an idea as to who it is."

Cas nodded in agreement. "We could use your machine to help find them." Cas put a hand on the Doctors shoulder and before he could tell Cas that the TARDIS was not working at the moment they teleported off. Leaving Sam and Dean in the desert. They got into the car and Dean turned her on.

"Do you think we can trust him? The Doctor?" Sam asked.

Dean put the car into drive, "I don't know, but Cas seems to know him." Dean wandered off and began to drive. "I think we owe it to him to try and work together on this. " Sam didn't know if HIM meant Cas or the Doctor. He figure it might be the Doctor, after all they had killed an endangered species.

"I think he need a new outfit, something a little more modern. Then I might be able to take him more seriously." Dean added and they went off to see if they could find out if Kate was in town.

* * *

**Hello again! I found this a difficult chapter to write, just because Cas tells them to all work together after, well the previous events. Although they may not know it but they all want the same thing, to save people's lives. Sam and Dean have there way of doing things and the Doctor has his way. Also this shows the Doctor does not like violence. He wants to find a way to solve problems without anyone getting killed, he is still showing mercy unlike the 10th and 11th Doctor. But that wont stop him from bringing justice to those who did wrong. 10 has very little mercy left in him, he states this in the episode School Reunion, which is why the 10th doctor is like fire, and the 11th Doctor has even less mercy but tries to hide it by being cleaver and funny. The 11th doctor is like ice, and I think this is best shown in the episode The Doctors Wife, when the doctor says "No. It's never enough. You've forced the TARDIS into a body so she'd burn out safely, a very long way away from this control room. A flesh body can't hold the TARDIS matrix and live. Look at her body, House.  
__****The House**: And you think I should mourn her?   
The Doctor: No. I think you should be very _very_ careful about what you let back into this control room. You took her from her home. And now she's back in her box again. And she's free. Look at my girl. Look at her go. Bigger on the inside! See, House. That's your problem. Size of a planet but inside you are just so small. Finish him off, girl." - See more at: quotes/doctorwho/eleventh-doctor/season-six/#The_Doctors_Wife


	10. Chapter 10

**Broken TARDIS**

The Doctor looked around him and saw Cas standing next to the TARDIS in the police department back parking lot. There was no smoke coming out of the blue police box anymore, but that didn't mean there wasn't something wrong. The Doctor walked over and stood next to Cas and the TARDIS. Cas had his hand on her.

"What is wrong with your machine?" Cas asked sol

"She's just doing some recalibrating, it's almost been a few hours, she should be fine by late this evening."

Cas was wondering why the Doctor was referring to the TARDIS as a female, but then he remembered that Dean always referred to his car like that.

"So, how do you know me then?" The Doctor asked crossing his arms.

"We, have been watching you ever since you first came to London. We saw how you saved the humans and the planet many times over. There have been a few times when we wanted to step in, but you did not change history ever. In fact you made history, so we left you alone. But we have still been watching you, just in case."

"And who is 'we'?"

"The hosts of heaven." Cas took his hand off the TARDIS and it began to make some angry noises and smoke came out of the TARDIS.

"What did you do to her?" The Doctor asked almost yelling at Cas. Cas looked over at the Doctor, he opened the door and smoke surrounded them. They both coughed to the point where they were choking for air. The Doctor closed the door and let the smoke clear. The Doctor placed his hand lovingly on the TARDIS door. "Well, looks like we are going to have to find the Eknodines another way."

Cas turned around to walk away , but a group of strangers that all looked out of place in the distance made him stop. The Doctor began to follow Cas out of the back parking lot, he saw the strangers and looked over at Cas.

"Well, are you going to just stand there or are we going to go talk to them?" The Doctor asked with his British accent and sass. Castiel looked over at the Doctor quickly sighing deeply, as the Doctor walked over to the small group with a hop in his step. Cas never liked being in crowed, but he followed the Doctor almost dragging himself toward the group.

* * *

**Wow, this is my shortest chapter yet... I really do hope you are all enjoying the story. I would love more feedback on how I'm doing. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Article**

Sam and Dean drove to many different cheap hotels that a hunter would normally stop at to stay. Thanks to Rufus and Bobby they had a picture of Kate to show to the hotel managers. It seemed like they were getting nowhere until they finally reached the 'Red Wine Hotel'.

"Oh, yeah she checked in here about a month ago, paid in cash. She has the room booked for another two weeks."

Sam looked over at Dean hopeful, "Could you tell us what room she is in?"

The manager leaned back in a defensive position, reaching his hand underneath the front desk for his gun. "Why did you say you were looking for her again?"

Sam looked over at Dean unsure about what to say. "I'm afraid that's classified information; let's just say she is a very important asset in danger." Sam was thankful that Dean was able to say something. The manager relaxed a bit and gave Sam and Dean the key to the room where Kate was staying.

* * *

They walked down the hallway until they reached the room where Kate was supposed to be staying at. Sam knocked on the door and they waited to see in anyone was there. When no one answered after a few minutes, Sam took out the key card and Dean pulled out his gun. Sam opened the door and Dean rushed inside checking to make sure there were no surprises. Sam walked over to the right side of the room, where there was a huge layout of newspaper clippings, pictures, and a map with red marks on it. Dean relaxed a little when he was sure no one was there and joined Sam to study the wall.

"Well, you think we're in the right place?" Dean asked sarcastically. Sam nodded but didn't say anything; he was focusing on a newspaper clipping which seemed to be intriguing.

May 10, 2011

Kidnapper Strikes Again, Only Dust Remains.

"Las Vegas police offenders are still baffled as another kidnapping has occurred, the victims of this crime where ten year old Carl and his mother. They were here on vacation visiting an uncle that lived here, and when the uncle came home on Thursday night from work, both little Carl and his mother where gone and only a pile of dust remained. Police believe that the dust is the kidnappers, and possibly killers, calling card. This was not the first incident of this happening; the police have confirmed that two other cases they are working on are identical to this one. Police say that they may have a lead, and that their first priority is to find these missing people and bring them back to their families."

Sam finished reading the article and unpinned it. "Dean, check this out." Dean took the article and read it; he was going to say something when a noise came from behind them. Both brothers turned to see Kate standing at the door entrance with a handgun ready to fire.

* * *

**Hello again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hope that you enjoy the story, and call me out on any kind of crap that is not right. If I went out of character at any time, let me know. I hate to say it, but there are only a few more chapters left. And the Doctor still needs a new outfit. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**New TARDIS, New Home**

The crowd seemed to begin to grow uneasy as the doctor approached them. He raised his hands above his head reviling that he did not have any weapons with him. One member from the group stepped forward taking leadership. Cas stood behind the Doctor his eyes squinted trying to block the sun. The man from the group who had stepped forward looked like a regular average every day person. His hair was blond, and he wore jeans and a t-shirt, nothing special.

"Who are you?" The man asked in a normal sounding voice.

"I'm the Doctor, and this is..."

"Castiel." Cas caught on that the Doctor wanted him to introduce himself. The crowd of people began to whisper to each other. Then they all stopped when the blond hair man raised his hand.

He leaned in close to the Doctor, "The Doctor? We've heard many stories about you, and all the Time Lords. If any of them are true then you will help us, we are being hunted on this planet. We tried to colonize and somehow got some unwanted attention. We have been living underground since. Forced to live in these bodies in order to blend in. So then, Doctor. Will you help us?" His voice grew dark and cold with a bit of desperation.

Castiel watched the Doctor carefully, he had seen many faces of the Doctor, and knew that each new face acted differently. The Doctor crossed his arms and rocked on his feet. He turned to look at the TARDIS, which had stopped smoking. Castiel saw the Doctor smile, and turn back to say, "How would you like a new planet?"

The crowd became very excited and the blond hair man grinned with satisfaction. Castiel became confused, looking back at the Doctors machine. Only a moment ago it was smoking, and making strange angry sounds, yet the Doctor seemed confident they could find and go to another planet. Cas just stood there as the Doctor led the crowd to his machine. He watched as the Doctor talked to them all, and one by one shed their human hosts, and walked into the TARDIS. Shortly after all the Eknodie's were in the TARDIS the humans began to wake up and wonder where they were. Each person found their way towards the police station. Finally Cas began to walk over to the TARDIS, the Doctor stepped outside.

"Well, hurry up then! You're going to want to see this! It's absolutely fantastic!" the Doctor was grinning ear to ear. Cas followed him inside and then stepped outside, walked around the TARDIS and then back inside again. He never knew that the Doctor's time machine was bigger on the inside! It was a sandy yellow color with oddly shaped pillars and a tall sea blue glass pillar that moved up and down standing in the center of a control panel, or...6? Cas walked around the controls and, from what he could tell; there were 6 different control panels. The Doctor kindly pushed Cas out of the way and began to run around the circular controls.

"Alright then! I see we have at least 30 of you here."

"32!" one of the Eknodine corrected.

"32! Now, let's go find the rest of the group!" The Doctor ran around the controls pressing seemingly random buttons. The TARDIS jerked back and forth then stopped and the Doctor ran outside the TARDIS for a few short minutes, and then came back in with 20 Eknodie's. Castiel wondered how they walked around in their true form without anyone noticing.

"Perception filter, they go to the washroom leave there human host and then I activate the perception filter and the other humans don't notice them."

The Doctor must have notice the rather confused look on Castiel face. They went to about three more places until they had all the Eknodine. The Doctor looked at his monitor, scanning for something. Castiel hoped he would find whatever he was looking for soon, despite the fact that the TARDIS was bigger on the inside; it was extremely crowded with 79 Eknodie's inside. Finally the Doctor lit up, then noticed the Eknodie's all around the monitor.

"Alright, I need all of you to back up! I believe I have found you a planet you can call home." The Eknodine took a few steps back, and the Doctor ran around the monitor counter clockwise. This time the ride was smoother with a few jolts here and there. It wasn't long before they landed. The Doctor rushed to the door and opened it. An almost blinding light filled the TARDIS that made everyone, including Castiel, to cover their eyes. Once everyone adjusted to the light, they walked out of the TARDIS. Castiel followed the crowd to discover this beautiful planet. The trees had pink and gold leaves, the sky was green, the sun was yellow. There was a moon that began to rise up on the horizon, and a large blue lake in the distance.

The Eknodine marveled at this new planet. One of them stepped up to the Doctor. "Thank you for finding us a new home. But there's one of us missing still."

The Doctor looked over at Castiel, who tilted his head and shrugged but decided not to say anything. "I'm afraid he didn't make it. I'm very sorry, but I couldn't save him."

"I see, we will all mourn the loss of him."

The Eknodine thanked Castiel and the Doctor for their services, and for finding them a new home. Castiel and the Doctor left, and as the TARDIS dematerialized the valley echoed with the TARDIS's hopeful sound. Whoosh, whooooooosh, whoooooooooooosh.

* * *

**So, now the Eknodines have a new home and that problem is solved. But there is still Sam and Dean who have to deal with Kate and find out why she started to hunt the Eknodines in the first place. **

**Hope you are excited about the next chapter! Once again feedback would be very helpful ;D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Killer Kate and the Jacket**

Kate looked like the picture they had, only her hair was colored. She had a round face that made her look younger than she really was, hazel eyes and dark red hair, which looked a little unnatural. Sam and Dean both raised their hands.

"Guns on the ground, slowly." Kate whispered in a deep low voice. Sam and Dean slowly bent over and put their guns on the ground.

"Look, we just want to talk." Sam said simply. Dean looked over at his brother and then to Kate and smiled flirtatiously. Kate put a hand in her pocket and the whipped it out and water sprayed on Sam and Dean. Both looked unimpressed and Dean a look of annoyance on his face.

"If I had a nickel for every time someone splashed me with Holy Water." Dean mumbled under his breath. "We're not demons! Or shifter, vamps, or werewolves!"

Kate nodded, then put some Holy Water on herself, then took a silver knife and cut her arm. She then handed that knife over to Dean, who sighed. Both Sam and Dean followed Kate's lead. "Well, now that we know that none of us are monsters we can talk. What are a couple of hunters doing looking for little old me?" Kate asked smiling. "And names, of course. I'll start, I'm Kate."

"I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean. And, umm, well, we heard about some deaths that sounded like Vampire killings, that is that someone was hunting them. Anyway, we wanted to check it out see if a fellow hunter could use some help. Instead of finding a headless vamp, we find some creature in the stomach of the two victims. So we called a few people,"

"By people you mean Bobby?" Kate interrupted; both Sam and Dean became very confused. "What? Rufus wouldn't shut up about the guy. The entire time we were taking down that nest of vamps on the border of Canada, he would go on and on about the hunts he has had with Bobby. Every time we needed some information or someone called to confirm we were the FBI, it was always Bobby who answered. Finally I just asked Rufus who Bobby was, and he told me pretty much everything."

"Right, so anyways we heard that you might be in town. Care to fill in the blanks?" Sam and Dean sat down on the edge of the bed and Kate walked over to lean against the dresser.

"Sure, I saw you looking at the article over on my wall. I came over to investigate the kidnapping's that had been going on. For a long time, no one had any leads. I even called Rufus and asked him if he knew of anything that would leave a pile of dust and kidnap people. I had asked everyone I could about the strange disappear. I decided to do a stake out on one of the neighbor who seemed really uneasy about the ongoing investigation. That's when I saw it. The neighbor went for a walk one night and broke into a nearby house. I followed it; I saw the neighbor and another person fighting. Then a terrible sound and the person turned into dust. So I went into the room, pulled my gun out and shot it. It had this giant eye coming out of its mouth. So I took the head off and called the body in. I had a friend drop by to check the monster, he had never seen anything like it before.

He took it back to his cabin and did some research, meanwhile I stayed and continued to kill the things. I found a group of them I the desert, they seemed to be feeding, or whatever on some tourist. I put a stop to that, burnt the bodies. About a week later I got a call from my friend. He wanted a full body of these creatures to study, and try to figure out what it was. So then next one I killed, I sent to him. They have been real quiet since, that was back in 2011, I kept dropping in town to make sure I got rid of them all. Now it's 2012, and they have resurfaced, some people went missing again just like when I started out. Instead of taking them on alone I called my friend back, see if he wanted in on some action. He did, he had discovered some interesting things about the creature. First hunt we did, he didn't make it. That...thing turned him to dust, and I cut its head off.

I tried to make sense of the note he left on the creature, all I could make out was that he was going to call them Amphisbaena. " Kate paused and walked over to the mini fridge and pulled out a beer. "Want one?"

Sam politely said no, and Dean stretched out his hand and Kate handed him one. They opened their bottles took a sip and the Dean began to ask questions. "So why take the heads? I mean we have killed and seen many monsters in the morgue without heads, why take them? And what did you do with them?"

"I took the heads because of the giant eye. After shooting them, the eye would still be popping out of the mouth, so I beheaded and burnt the heads; and left the bodies for the police. Last time I checked we didn't want any attention brought up about monsters or demons. The less people know the better."

Both Dean and Sam found that statement hard to argue with. Kate took another sip of her beer. "I'm going to have to meet this Bobby one day. He seems like he really knows his stuff."

"Well, who answers the calls when you are pretending to be an FBI agent or something?" Dean asked curiously. He thought every hunter had Bobby as their go to guy.

"Mmm, his name's Karl, with a 'k' not a 'c'. He lives near New York. You know there may be a lot of monsters in the small towns and smaller states. But a lot of them enjoy big cities like this one. It is easier to blend in, good food source, police and news never really flag anything because of the mobs, easy to hide a body. Hunter pass by it without thinking twice, that there might be a case to work." She continued to drink her beer, and so did Dean.

"Well, we have to get going. But it was nice meeting you, Kate." Sam said, slapping his hands on his legs and pushing himself up. He stretched his hand out and Kate shook it.

"Like wise. If you two see any more Amphisbaena give me a call OK?" Kate pulled out a card with one of her numbers on it.

"Yeah, sure. I'm mean, of course."

"Thanks for the beer," Dean shook Kate hand. "Hey, can I ask you something? Why are you called Killer Kate? And how did you and Rufus end up working on the same case?"

Kate smiled, but Dean could see despair in her eyes. "Those are long stories. Maybe I will tell you another time. But you would have to buy me a drink first."

"Another time then, not to long I hope."

"I guess we shall see. Good luck boys, if you see anything, give me a call." Sam and Dean both smiled and nodded. They let themselves out and Kate closed the door behind them. The got the impala, and Sam looked over at Dean. "We should have told her that we know what the monsters are."

"Right because that would go over well, 'hey those things you were hunting are actually a part of an endangered species, maybe you should stop hunting them.'"

"I'm serious Dean, we could have told her that those were the last two monsters in this town, or something."

"Why would she have believed us? Sam, how many Hunters do you know that are women?"

"Just three, I guess. Why does it matter?"

"It matters, because for some reason, women always think they have to prove themselves. If we told her to stop hunting, or anything she would most likely do the opposite."

"Are we still talking about Kate or Jo?" Sam clued in, and remembered that Joe would go out of her way to prove that she could be a hunter just like her dad. Dean rolled his eyes and got into the impala. Sam huffed a half laugh and got in the passenger side. Dean started the car rock music started to boom from the stereos. They started to drive back to the police stations where they were sure they would find Cas and the Doctor. Dean suddenly pulled the car over put it in park, turned it off, got out of the car and began to walk towards a store. Sam became slightly panicked and got out of the car.

"Dean! DEAN!" Sam ran after his brother into the store. "Dean, what the hell are you doing!?"

Dean look over at Sam and smiled, "I think it is time to get that Doctor out of that monkey suite hope is currently wearing and get him into something a little more modern. What do you think of this?" Dean held up a leather jacket for Sam to take a look at.

* * *

**OMG guys this is the second last chapter. I hope this explains a lot, if there are any questions still unanswered let me know, so I can go back and answer them. Hope you are enjoying!**


	14. Chapter 14

**The New outfit, and Parting Ways**

Whoooosh, whoooooooooosh, whoooooooooooooooosh, dong. The TARDIS landed in the police back parking lot. The Doctor walked out feeling satisfied of the good he just did. "Fantastic!" The Doctor stated as Cas followed out behind him looking indifferent. Cas began to feel something vibrating in his coat pocket. He reached in and pulled out a phone. The caller ID said "Dean Winchester".

"Dean?" Cas asked answering the phone.

"Cas, we are heading back to the police station, please tell me you and the Doctor are there."

"Yes, we are in the back parking lot."

"Awesome, OK we should be there shortly." Dean hung the phone up. The Doctor looked over at Cas.

"Who was that?" Before Castiel could answer, they began to hear 'Eye of the Tiger' as the impala came around into the parking lot. They stopped in front of Cas and the Doctor. They got out of the car and Dean was carrying a shopping bag.

"Alright there Doctor. You got to try this on." He walked up to the Doctor to hand him the shopping bag. The Doctor took it and looked inside to discover a leather jacket with some black jeans and a green T-shirt. He looked at Dean, confused.

"Come on their Doc, humor me."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?"

"Nothing, we just wanted to see..." Sam started.

"You look ridiculous, I just can't take you seriously in that outfit. You need a more modern look. We thought this would be a good look for you." Sam and Cas both scowl at Dean. The Doctor thought about what Dean said for a few minutes and then walked into the TARDIS. Dean smiled, then noticed Sam and Cas soaking at him. "What?!"

"Did you find the hunter who was killing the Eknodine?" Cas asked, both Sam and Dean looked awkwardly at each other.

"Well, see we did, but,"

"We don't think we should tell the Doctor about her." Dean interrupted.

"Why not? I thought the point of you two going to find the hunter was to right the wrong that had been done."

"It's not that simple Cas. The Eknodine or whatever they are called were killing humans, by turning them to dust. They aren't as peaceful as they made us believe. They were dropping bodies, which meant she had to stop them."

Cas understood the logic behind Dean's thinking. This hunter, she did what any other hunter would do. Take out the problem by any means necessary. Castiel tilted his head and sighed. "So what do we tell him. I cannot lie."

"Just let us do the talking ok?" Dean leaned in close to Cas, who nodded. The Doctor walked out of the TARDIS in his new outfit. A green T-shirt, leather jacket, black jeans and a pair of runners. He looked like a motorcyclist, but not an intimidating one. The Doctor smiled and spun around showing off his new look. "Well, what do you think?"

* * *

The Doctor walked into the TARDIS to change into his new outfit that Sam and Dean had gotten him. It didn't take long for him to change, and he made his way back to the control panel of the TARDIS. Just before the Doctor was going to walk out of the TARDIS, he noticed that the monitor was on and so he stopped to watch what Sam, Dean, and Castiel where talking about.

"We don't think we should tell the Doctor about her." Dean said.

"Why not? I thought the point of you two going to find the hunter was to right the wrong that had been done."

"It's not that simple Cas. The Eknodine or whatever they are called were killing humans, by turning them to dust. They aren't as peaceful as they made us believe. They were dropping bodies, which meant she had to stop them."

Castiel tilted his head and sighed. "So what do we tell him. I cannot lie."

"Just let us do the talking ok?" Dean leaned in close to Cas, who nodded.

So they had found out who was killing the Eknodine, but were planning on not telling him. There seemed to be more to the story than what was given to him. The TARDIS began to make dinging noise, and the Doctor looked around to see what was making it. Then he saw a new sonic screwdriver that the TARDIS had made for him. He pulled it out and pressed the button, then put it in his inside coat pocket, and walked out of the TARDIS.

* * *

"You look good, Doc! Much better than that monkey suit you were wearing." Dean commented, and smiled. Sam half laughed and smiled as well.

"Yeah, not too bad. Looks like we pick out a good outfit."

"Fantastic!" The Doctor looked down at himself, and then over to the trio standing in front of the impala. "So find anything about who was killing the Eknodine?"

Cas looked awkwardly down at his feet, as Dean spoke. "No, it looks like whoever it was got away."

The Doctor looked over at Cas who was trying to avoid eye contact. He took a deep breath in, and held it for a few seconds. "Well then, that's too bad. If you find out who did this, you would let me know, wouldn't you?"

The way the Doctor said this seemed more like a test than a question. Both Sam and Dean said 'Yeah for sure!' right away. Dean reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He then handed to the doctor and said "If we ever find out who did this, who killed the Eknodines. We will give you a call."

The Doctor took the phone and put it into his pocket. "It was nice to meet you Dean, I hope that if we meet again, it will be under better circumstances." The Doctor shook Dean's hand, then moved on to Sam. They took each other's hands and the Doctor squeeze Sam's hand hard, and pulled him in close. "I may never forgive you for killing that Eknodine. Next time we meet, I won't give you another warning." Sam looked scared but tried to smile through it.

Cas the reached out and took the Doctors hand. "I will continue to watch you, don't do anything that would make me have to interfere."

The Doctor smiled, "I won't, don't worry."

"Hey, umm, Doctor. What is inside the phone box?" Dean asked out of curiosity.

The Doctor opened the door, and smiled. "Maybe another time, I'll show you. Give me a reason to come back." The Doctor opened the police box door and walked inside.

The TARDIS began to make its noise and Sam, Dean, and Castiel watched as the TARDIS de-materialized.

Whoooosh, whoooooooooosh, whoooooooooosh.

Dean got into the car, and turned it on. Sam and Cas followed and Dean drove away as the sun began to set.

* * *

The Doctor began to run around the TARDIS pressing buttons and flipping switches as he made the TARDIS take off. He wanted to find this hunter, so he took the phone Dean had given him and hooked it up to the TARDIS, then he sonic it. The TARDIS landed and the Doctor walked outside, to discover he had landed in the parking lot of a rundown hotel.

He saw a woman digging through the trunk of her car. She had dyed red hair... The Doctor walked over to her and saw the guns and knives she had in the trunk of her car. "Are you her?" The woman turned around startled but tried not to pull out her gun.

"What?" She tried to hide her trunk from the Doctor.

"Are you her? The one that's been killing the creatures with the giant eye in their mouth?"

She seemed to tense a bit. "Are you with Sam and Dean?"

"Yes, they mentioned you but left out your name." The Doctor notice her relax a little and went back to organizing her arsenal in the trunk.

"It's Kate, and yes I was the one who killed the creatures with the giant eye in their mouths. Didn't Sam and Dean tell you about this already?"

"No, they didn't really tell me. Not everything at least." Kate closed the trunk of her car and then leaned against it.

"Fine, I'll give you the short version. Those creatures were killing people, so I stopped them."

"They were a part of an endangered alien species, because of you."

Kate crossed her arms and looked unimpressed. "Aliens? Really? There's no such thing. Who did you say you where?"

"I didn't, just know that this is the only warning you get. If I have to find you again because you were killing another race, it won't end well for you."

Kate was unsure what to do. She thought it best to say nothing. The Doctor walked away, unhappy that Sam and Dean decided not to tell him about Kate. He walked back into the TARDIS where Castiel was waiting for him.

"What do you want?" The Doctor asked angrily.

"I wanted to apologize on behave of the Winchesters, Sam and Dean. They should have told you that they found the hunter who kill those Eknodine." Cas notices the confused look on the Doctor face when he said Winchesters, so he corrected himself.

"Yes, they should have told me. They should have told me everything."

"They didn't think that you would understand."

The Doctor paused and thought quietly for a moment. "What are you?"

"I am an angle of The Lord."

"Well, then next time I meet with Sam and Dean, it may not end well. So if you or they need me. It better be for a good reason." The Doctor gave a deadly stare. Castiel nodded his head and then vanished. The Doctor began to run around the TARDIS and dematerialize into the night.

* * *

**Well that is the end of this story. The Doctor is now off, to meet Rose, regenerate. The Doctor will be back soon, and Sam, Dean, and Castiel will be seen in my SuperWhoLock crossover. Hope you all enjoyed the story. :)**


End file.
